<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guide: Vedan Spaceport: Depot by moody_trans_detective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939284">The Guide: Vedan Spaceport: Depot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective'>moody_trans_detective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaster is moody after everyone learns he's been lying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guide: Vedan Spaceport: Depot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were moored in the dingy spaceport at Vedan, the entire world pushing its oppressive, heavy mood on Jaster. He leaned on the rails of deck of the Dorgenark, looking out from port toward the train station. He’d scanned the other docked ships three, four times already, looking for a small vessel, a familiar vessel. Part of him had wondered each time they’d landed somewhere new if he might see it.</p><p>He didn’t think Orion was here. He couldn’t remember the class of their craft, and anyway, after all this time, they could have switched to any ship at all and Jaster wouldn’t know. He half-laughed at himself. As though Orion would be interested after all this time. They had their own life, probably paired up with someone nice and settled down somewhere. And all Jaster wanted really was some comfort sex after everything. That’s what he had to want.</p><p>He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he felt like shit. After everything that had happened on Zerard, to come back and deal with having lied to the crew had been difficult. And now here he was, having to face a gritty, hard planet on his own just to prove himself. As though he hadn’t already done that back on Zerard, or even Juraika for that matter.</p><p>“Look who’s sulking,” said Zegram, appearing from belowdeck and crossing to Jaster. “Knew you were too scared to head out immediately.”</p><p>“I think it’s wise to rest,” said Kisala.</p><p>Jaster could hear the others following—Simon’s shitty hop-step, Steve’s dull metal plunking, the way Lilika’s breath caught in disgust on the sulfuric Vedan air—only Jupis seemed not to be present. Well, this was a good way to get Jaster off his ass and on his way. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with them, with whatever it was they wanted. He sighed, wishing they’d go away, knowing he’d be the one to leave.</p><p>Zegram took out his grog flask and drank.</p><p>“I’m sorry yer down, but ye <em>did</em> lie t’us about bein’ the Desert Claw,” said Simon.</p><p>Jaster couldn’t even be angry at him. He’d seen how easy it was to fool Simon back in Rosencaster Prison.</p><p>“Look, kid, ya want my advice,” said Zegram, patting Jaster hard on the shoulder once, “Go down there, get this petty task taken care of. Will it make ya feel better? Nah, but Victoria’s taking on new stock and she’ll be full’a whatever you people on Rosa drink by the time ya get back.”</p><p>“That’s terrible advice,” said Kisala. “Jaster doesn’t need to drink away his problems.”</p><p>“I agree,” said Lilika. “Meeting your obligations directly and unflinchingly leads to the best spiritual outcome.”</p><p>“I never said I wasn’t going down there.” Jaster didn’t like them all coming after him like this. “And I don’t need advice unless it’s about Myna.”</p><p>“Perhaps someone could accompany you,” said Steve. “I believe it is sound advice to have someone to trade off with. For the sexual encounters.”</p><p>“The what?” asked Kisala.</p><p>Steve seemed only too eager to explain.</p><p>“Ah, yes, while we were in the Starship Factory, some obstacles needed to be dealt with in a sexual manner. Alas I was unable to assist—I probably won’t be much use here, either, I’m afraid. And Dorgengoa has already asked me to look through a new shipment of star charts for future navigations.”</p><p>Jaster leaned up off the railing, aware Kisala was glaring at him.</p><p>“Did you—did you sleep with more people?” she asked. “Like with Limaka?”</p><p>“You slept with Limaka?” asked Lilika. “He’s my cousin.”</p><p>Zegram gave a little snort of amusement, backing off slightly to watch everything unfold. He had another drink. Jaster wished everyone would just go back belowedeck and leave him be. After the not-really-the-Desert-Claw reveal, he didn’t care to have more of his life dissected.</p><p>“Well, he had a good time, if it makes you feel any better,” said Kisala. “He gave us a <em>lot</em> of inventory for two hours of Jaster’s time.”</p><p>“You enjoy telling me this.”</p><p>“No, I don’t,” said Kisala sweetly, tucking her hands behind her back. “I just wanted to let you know how good he is.”</p><p>“He already let me know,” said Lilika.</p><p>Kisala’s eyes flew wide. There was definitely tension between them. Jaster hadn’t noticed it before, but then, he’d been keeping his distance from the other crew members. Kisala whirled on him now.</p><p>“You slept with Lilika!”</p><p>Jaster put his hands up, palms out.</p><p>“What? No,” he said.</p><p>Zegram laughed.</p><p>“Don’t be disgusting,” said Lilika. “He made it a point of spending time with two women at once.”</p><p>She crossed her arms. Kisala deflated.</p><p>“Oh,” she said. “Then you…”</p><p>“I wish to talk with you,” said Lilika. “After my time on Zerard…” She stopped, tensed as if realizing she and Kisala weren’t alone. Jaster wondered if Kisala had been keeping her distance like he had. “There are things I need to say. Maybe you and I should stay here and talk.”</p><p>“But who will help Mr. Rogue with the sexual encounters then?” asked Steve.</p><p>Kisala had softened somewhat, looking tempted to just sit in a corner somewhere on the Dorgenark and talk with Lilika, but Steve speaking caused her to tense again.</p><p>“You’re not needed here, robot,” said Lilika.</p><p>“Wait,” said Kisala as Steve turned to go. “What do you mean? Why do you think Lilika should help him?”</p><p>“Why, because she did so well at it before.”</p><p>“Er, Steve-o,” said Simon, showing an impressive display of connecting-the-dots. “Maybe we should get back to th’engine room.”</p><p>“I am merely answering a direct question. Lilika was important to securing a key card which gave us access to places we needed to be. It worked very well—until the last door, that is. Of course, Mr. Rogue got us through that one by participating with a sexbot…”</p><p>Jaster cast his eyes to the gloomy sky.</p><p>“A sex bot, eh?” said Zegram, sounding mildly impressed. Jaster didn’t think that was a good thing. “Didn’t think ya had it in you, kid.”</p><p>“Gross,” said Kisala, turning away from Jaster. She seemed more focused on Lilika right now. “Just how did you get this keycard, Lilika? Intimidation? Did you make out with a security guard?”</p><p>“She made an engineer scream,” said Steve. “But Mr. Rogue assured me it was a good scream. Sexually, that is.”</p><p>Jaster rubbed at his nose, looking away.</p><p>“Er, okay, now, we <em>really</em> oughtta be getting back t’the engine,” said Simon. He tugged on Steve’s hand as Kisala’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You <em>slept</em> with someone?” Kisala sounded pissed.</p><p>“Heh. This’ll be a good one,” said Zegram, loud enough only for Jaster to hear.</p><p>“Yes,” said Lilika. She frowned. “Is there some problem?”</p><p>“I—I thought…” Kisala trailed off, glared. “Just some random person?”</p><p>“She had a keycard,” said Lilika, crossing her arms. “She wasn’t interested in Jaster. You have no idea—Rosencaster Prison was just awful, being with someone was a good way to get rid of the feel of it.”</p><p>“You made her scream.”</p><p>Here Lilika smirked.</p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>“You’re good? Is this what you wanted to tell me? After—” Kisala abruptly caught herself, glanced toward Zegram and Jaster. Zegram had another swig.</p><p>“Yeah, we kinda can figure out what you two broads are fighting about.” Zegram shrugged. “Why don’t you get a room on Vedan? Do what ya need to do someplace you won’t rock the ship.”</p><p>“All right,” said Kisala, turning back to Lilika. “I’m going to tell you right now I sat here bored on the Dorgenark while you were making some woman scream.”</p><p>“And?” asked Lilika.</p><p>“What do you mean and? You said prison was awful. You screwed this woman and then spent the next few days not talking to me in the room we share. What does that <em>mean</em>, Lilika?”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” said Lilika. “You weren’t talkative as I recall, either.”</p><p>“I thought you were still angry with me about Miri!”</p><p>Lilika scoffed.</p><p>“You haven’t apologized, but I’ve grown to expect that from you. You act like a spoiled warrior’s daughter.”</p><p>“And you’re an arrogant warrior.” Kisala clenched her hands to fists.</p><p>“Let’s see if they kiss and make up,” said Zegram, having another swig.</p><p>Jaster was increasingly uncomfortable and wondering whether he should just leave. He should just leave. He should go down to Vedan and start on his errand.</p><p>“I would much prefer to know my own abilities than demand others inflate my opinion of myself.”</p><p>Kisala gestured toward Jaster and he winced.</p><p>“If you feel that way why don’t you go down to Vedan with him. Use your abilities on women who appreciate it.”</p><p>“You could ask me to use my abilities on you.”</p><p>“Why bother? You clearly don’t <em>want</em> to.”</p><p>“If I were you, kid, I’d cut before you get stuck with two broads at each other’s throats,” said Zegram.</p><p>Jaster couldn’t believe he was about to ask, but he did.</p><p>“You wanna get out of here?”</p><p>Zegram flicked the hair out of his eyepatch.</p><p>“Nah, you’re on your own. Vedan’s shit. Worst bowl of onion bark soup I ever had was here. Puked for days.”</p><p>“That’s gross,” said Kisala.</p><p>“Yeah, sweet cheeks, I definitely didn’t enjoy myself.” Zegram had another swig. “Got up everything, though. Even that yellow crap after ya puke everything else pukable.”</p><p>“You’re disgusting. Maybe we should switch out some of our crew here. Keep an eye out while you’re down on Vedan, Jaster.” Kisala shot both Zegram and Lilika hard looks. “I’m sure papa wouldn’t mind a better crew.”</p><p>“You don’t know who you’re messin’ with,” said Zegram. His hand twitched like he wanted to go for his blade. It didn’t make sense why he’d be so determined to stay on the Dorgenark when he seemed to dislike everyone aboard, but Kisala’s threat clearly pissed him off.</p><p>“Just try me right now,” said Kisala, daggers already in her hands.</p><p>“Do onions have bark?” asked Jaster. He was curious. He wanted them to stop fighting.</p><p>Both Kisala and Zegram turned to look at him.</p><p>“Are you serious?” asked Kisala. “Jaster.”</p><p>“You’re fucked, kid,” said Zegram. He laughed. “Ya won’t last ten minutes on Vedan.”</p><p>“But I—”</p><p>“Onions do not have bark,” said Lilika.</p><p>“Then…” Jaster didn’t understand what Zegram had eaten.</p><p>“Look, I’d love to help ya out, only Tooki brought the last two year’s wortha copies of <em>Insector Insider</em> with him and I got my day planned already.”</p><p>Now Jaster was disgusted.</p><p>“You’re such a child,” said Kisala. She glared at Lilika. “You too. <em>I’ll</em> go with you, Jaster. Let’s get out of here before anyone says anything nasty.”</p><p>“I—” began Jaster, but Kisala was already to the landing gondola and he had to rush to keep up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>